The Start To A New Beginning
by Ryu Katanna
Summary: Takes place after Wolfriders series. Think of it as a continuation a what might of happened if I forest hadn't burned down. Yoai. SkywiseCutter Rating may go up if I decide for a lemon. You vote for it! Lemon or not?


The Start To A New Beginning

Chapter 1

By: Ryu Katanna

Betaed: Miyu Suzuki

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

It had been three full turns of the seasons since Cutter had become Tribe-Chief, and only the night before had the humans set fire to the forest in an attempt to be rid of the 'demons' that lived within.

While Strongbow, Skywise, Cutter, and Nightfall had fought off the humans; Moonshade, Scouter, One-Eye, Clearbrook, and the rest of the elves worked hard to protect the father tree and the rest of the Holt.

Strongbow had shot the human-Chief or 'Shaman' as the five-fingers had called him, dead with his arrow. With the old one dead, the others had lost all courage, and had died with their hesitation.

Cutter had tried to make peace with his tribe and the humans, but it had been refused. The fire had been proof enough for the elves. Once the humans had set the forest aflame, it had not taken much for Skywise to convince the young chief to take action.

They would have to finish what Bearclaw had started so long ago. As the cub of the former chief; it was his duty to do so.

The Wolfriders had managed to save their beloved Holt from the blazing inferno. They had also, in a twist of luck, been able to save a good amount of the forest that surrounded their home.

With the threat of the humans over, it seemed the dark cloud that had loomed over the tribe since the deaths caused by Madcoil, was finally fading.

As Cutter watched his weary tribe mates turn in for the morning soon to come, he couldn't help the grim smile that crossed his face. Feeling the need to think he silently departed to the familiar hilltop both Skywise and himself knew well.

Unseen to him a certain silver haired elf watched him as he looked to the sky deep in thought.

Moments passed before the silent onlooker walked up to his friend and Chief.

"Why do you think so deeply, my Chief?" Skywise asked; he was followed by both Nightrunner and Starjumper.

Skywise could sense that something weighed heavily on Cutters mind. So, to see exactly how irritable the young Chieftain was, Skywise had addressed the blond haired elf as Chief. Something Cutter didn't care to be called; not by him at least.

(Fahr. I thought you had turned in, and don't call me Chief.) Cutter mind sent to Skywise; using his soul name just as they had since the night Cutter had been 'rescued' from the Trolls. The only time they called each other differently was when they spoke in front of others of the clan.

(Sorry Tam. What is it?)Skywise responded by placing a hand on his shoulder to find Cutters muscles to be very tense.

Looking to Skywise, Cutter could see the slight worry in his eyes. He smiled softly as he spoke.

"I was only thinking about things." Cutter replied and motioned for Skywise to sit with him on the long grasses.

The fire had not touched this place; surprisingly enough. Both Skywise and Cutter were thankful that this place more than any other outside the Holt had survived.

"What of? Madcoil is dead. The humans are no longer a threat, and trade with the Trolls is as smooth as ever. There is finally some peace once again. So why do you look so troubled?" Skywise asked.

He knew that if something was on Cutters mind that troubled him then it would soon affect the others as well. He would have to find out what was wrong and help his friend solve it before that could happen. Had Skywise been any one of the other elves then he would not have known as soon as he did.

Ever since he and Cutters souls had been linked together; Skywise had been able to tell when Cutter was in trouble down to what mood he was in. It had been unbearable when Bearclaw and Joyleaf were killed by Madcoil.

That added onto the pain of losing his love mate; Foxfur. Killed by the same beast. Skywise knew Cutter had felt that pain from him as well.

Though as their bond had grown they could withhold certain emotions and the like from each other, they both couldn't hold back the pain the other felt. It had radiated in waves.

Although at the time, they had agreed to only be called brothers, Skywise now felt something deeper. He didn't recognize the feeling, and he found himself hiding it from his counterpart's senses.

"It has been so long since we've had true peace. I was still but a cub when the humans returned, and now that they are gone I feel there is still more yet to come." The deep blond hair Chieftain replied.

He could feel the worry Skywise gave off through their bond, and didn't want him of all the clan to worry on his behalf.

"Of course there will be. That's a part of life. There will be peaceful times as well as hard times. As Chief, you know that. At least, I hope you do. If not then I don't know what the Wolfriders are gonna do." Skywise said in a light tone.

Before Cutter could react, he lay belly up on the grass with Skywise looming over him. Quickly, Skywise straddled Cutters waist to prevent him from moving away, pinning his arms as well.

(Fahr! What in the name of the High One are you doing?) Cutter asked and glared at the elf above him.

Cutter knew full well that he could knock the elder off of him, but he couldn't help finding himself liking the position he was in. Cutter had also felt something deeper between them, but had hidden it in fear of what Skywise would say. They had made an agreement many turns of the seasons ago. An agreement he wished they hadn't.

(I'm seeing how much you've grown, Tam.) Skywise responded.

Looking over the still young Tribal-Chief, Skywise took note of the younger elf's features. The shape and color of his eyes, hair, ears, nose and lips. Skywise could feel Cutter's body shudder beneath him, and he found himself drawn back to his sensual blue eyes.

Suddenly, Cutter felt angered at the way Skywise had said that. It was like he still looked at Cutter as a cub, and that was the last thing he ever wanted. Cutter was no longer a cub. He had reached the age that he was recognized as an adult; just as Skywise was.

Faster than Skywise could react; Cutter had threw the elder elf of him. Both Starjumper and Nightrunner stood back to watch as their wolf brothers argued.

"What was that for?" The silver haired elf snarled.

"Do not treat me like a cub, Skywise." Cutter growled as they both stood ten feet away from each other.

Skywise stood still for a moment. His expression portraying a look as if he had just been slapped across the face. Cutter had not called him Skywise when it was just the two of them since after the incident with the trolls. He couldn't believe what he had heard.

(What's the matter with you, Tam? I wasn't treating you like a cub! I haven't even thought of you as a cub since more than four full turns of the seasons ago. Before you were ever Chief!) Skywise replied in his mind send; his eyes and stance sending a message that he would not back down.

When Cutter didn't respond; Skywise stepped toward him.

"We are brothers. We share everything. I know that right now what you feel is anger toward me. I can feel it here." He placed his fist against his chest to show the younger elf through his body language.

Neither one much liked the sound of brothers that left Skywise's mouth. It made them both flinch inwardly.

Cutter had to with hold the bout of sadness he felt when he thought of the concept of them only being brothers, and the fact that he had hurt Skywise. That was something Cutter did not want to do, but also knew it was inevitable. He just didn't want, or like, to be the cause of that pain.

(I would just like to think for awhile. You can stay, or you can go back to the Holt. Whichever you would like to do). Cutter responded as he sat back down on the lush green grasses of the hilltop.

He didn't have to wait long before he felt a cold nose touch his arm. Unconsciously, he had started to pat his wolf brother, Nightrunner while looking up to the star studded sky that dimmed with the rising of the sun.

Skywise moved closer to Cutter after a few minutes, and sat next to him to watch as the light of the stars and moon gave way for the early morning sun peeking out over the horizon. Easing himself onto his back he lightly laid his head on Cutter's lap as Starjumper laid across the silver haired elf's stomach.

'Don't push me away Tam Don't even try because it won't work. It'll never work. Our souls are tied so you can not push me away. I will keep my promise to Bearclaw.' Skywise thought as he fell asleep to Cutters calming scent.

It was another hour before Cutter came back to reality to feel the weight of Skywise on his lap. Smirking slightly, Cutter decided sleep would be good.

(Nightrunner. I don't want to wake Skywise. Could you move for me?)Cutter asked his wolf brother.

Silently, Nightrunner stood and started to stretch. As Cutter lay back he felt Nightrunner slip behind him so his head rested to the wolf's side and not the ground.

'I'm sorry...Fahr.' He thought as he fell into a light slumber.

/Scene Change/

The moon had risen and fallen seven times since that day, and Skywise could feel a nagging within the deep recesses of his mind. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it had something to do with Cutter.

'I must speak with him. I have to tell him how I feel.' He thought as he walked into the father tree to find the young Chieftain.

He and Cutter were to be the only ones there. The rest of the tribe had been sent out in hunting parties, or to enjoy the late evening of the summer day. The stars just starting to shine faintly in the skies.

(Tam? Are you here?) Skywise called out as he entered.

(Over here.) Cutter replied.

Walking into the far back of the father tree Skywise found Cutter polishing his sire's favorite weapon; New Moon.

Skywise stood to watch for a few minutes until the nagging became more insistent. Slowly Skywise approached Cutter until he stood in front of him. Things had been somewhat tense between the two when they were alone since the night of the human's demise.

What should have been a celebrated event had been on turned to an unsure, and argumentum occasion between them. Making any discussion up for a heated debate.

"I need to tell you something." He started slowly.

"What is it?" Cutter responded, not once taking his eyes off of New Moons sharp blade.

"First, look at me." Skywise stated, and after Cutter looked at him, he decided to continue. "Put New Moon in its holster."

"What's this all about?" Cutter asked as Skywise looked toward his feet, but put New Moon away regardless.

He was slightly confused as to what was going on as Skywise leaned down to put a hand on either side of the young leader's waist.

Gathering his wits about him, Skywise looked deeply into Cutters oceanic blue orbs they called eyes.

(Please don't interrupt. I have kept this a secret for several turns of the seasons. I know we said that the only thing to ever call ourselves would be brothers, but I can't take keeping the way I feel a secret anymore. I Love You, Tam! I want us to be more then brothers. I want you, and only you to be my life mate!)

AN

Okay, that's where I'm gonna leave it. This is one of the latest fic's that have been bugging me for awhile. I've been wanting to write a yoai fic, but I could never really find inspiration to write one until I read ElfQuest. Hope you people like it, and tell me what you think. If you don't like, tell me. I don't mind. Anyway, I'll try updating this fic soon, but I'm kinda stumped as to what to put next. Though I do have an idea. Until the next update, Ryu.


End file.
